


The hijinks of two idiots after dark

by Itisalljustadream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts AU, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Nearly full on crack, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itisalljustadream/pseuds/Itisalljustadream
Summary: 6 times they were not where they were meant to be, and the one time they were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance.

Two sets of frantic footsteps could be heard pounding through the uneven growth of the forbidden forest as Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor sprinted hand in hand towards the castle.

‘Lena hurry up! It’s already dark! We won’t be back in time for Dinner and Alex will write a letter to Eliza and you know I can’t lose anymore points and-‘.

Lena cut off kara’s ramblings before they could continue into an inevitable spiral. “Kara please stop. The moon hasn’t risen yet, so we have approximately twenty seven minutes until everybody will be seated for dinner.”

Kara danced in relief. Alex was always looking for a chance to be able to play with Kara’s precious gobstone collection. If Kara was caught out of bounds, then Eliza would definitely have no qualms about forcing Kara to hand them over until she started to behave again. 

Lena couldn’t help but smile at her friends antics while she started to make her way back to the castle again, before suddenly freezing, her smile dropping. 

“Umm Kara? I am almost absolutely sure that my ankle is at least sprained.’

Kara paused in her frantic muddy shuffle dance to glance down at Lena’s injury. ‘What the fuck? Why didn’t you mention this earlier?’. 

‘I didn’t think it was relevant until now, seeing as how it only just happen you ninny.”

Kara sighed. “Seriously Lena what the golly gosh? How bad does it hurt?’ Kara bent down to her knees to get a better look at lena’s accused ankle. ‘Will it hurt if I do this?’ Kara asked as she reached her wand out to poke it.

“Ow Dammit Kara!’ Lena whined as she fell on her ass, big green eyes looking at Kara accusingly for causing her more pain on her poor 11 year old leg. ‘Its definitely a sprain. What am I supposed to do? We can’t be late. If I lose any house points mother will definitely hear about it.’ 

As Kara watched her best friend start to spiral into a full fledged panic at the thought of her mothers wrath, an idea popped into her head almost instantly. 

‘Come here, I can carry you to the hospital wing. We can tell madame Pomfrey that you fell over while climbing to the astronomy tower. She will believe it without a second thought because you’re such a big nerd.’

‘Kara I love you and everything, but I’m too heavy. Just go on without me.’ Lena said dramatically as she flopped down onto her back and lay down in the muddy ground with her arm over her emerald eyes. 

“Come on Lee Lee. My little Buddy. Its ride or die with me I’m afraid. No friend left behind!’ Kara declared honourably as she shook lena’s free arm at her side, trying to get her to listen. 

“I’m too heavy.’

‘Lena you are literally the smallest in the year. I can throw you up in the air, run to hogsmead and be back in time to catch you. You’re itty bitty. Why do you think we keep beating Alex and Winn at hide and seek? It’s because you can fit in the desk drawer for Merlin’s sake.”

‘Mother says I’m too big and clumsy.’ Lena said in an even tone, concerning kara even more.

“Well, I’ll have to give you clumsy but you know the rest is utter madness. Madness I say! Lets gooooooo lena I want all the beef potstickers before that greedy Siobhan takes them all. I bet she doesn’t even like them, she just knows I do.’

“Sorry, no.’

“Lena.’

‘No.’

“Lee Lee?’

‘…No.”

 

Kara gave another long suffering sigh before settling on her decision. ‘You know you have given me no other choice, right?’ She asked before she hefted lena onto her back and started making her way to the castle quite easily. Almost too easily. ‘Wow,’ kara thought, they should really do this more often. They would definitely get places a lot quicker, especially considering how many emotional breakdowns Lena has on the daily basis about some of the most trivial things. 

“Kara noooo, stop! Its my fault I am even hurt, it was my fault to even look for the thestral in the first place.’

‘Well first off, you were doing it for a good reason. You just wanted to reassure James that they weren’t real. How were we supposed to know that a big ass daddy thestral would make an appearance?”

Lena had to give Kara that one.

“Now lee lee,” Kara began; “would you like me to make pig noises for our journey home, or the soothing clip clop of a hippogriff for your enjoyment?”. 

“Who says you have to do any of those things Kara?” Lena mumbled in reply as she rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder in defeat.

“Standard rules of the piggy back Lena. It’s law! Or at least it will be one day when I’m the Minister and get to make all the cool decisions. Now which one? Pig or hippogriff? I’ll even throw in a dragon for extra pizazz because you’re my best friend.” Said Kara thoughtfully. 

“Hrmm...silence?” Asked Lena hopefully.

“Lena!” Whined Kara.

“Okay okay you win, can I please request a clippity clop for this journey home?” Lena asked quietly, her lips barely brushing Kara’s ear, causing her to involuntary shiver. Odd, thought Kara. She’ll have to get back to that thought later. 

“As you wish, my fair lady. Just hold on tight so your nerdy butt doesn’t get bruised again!” Kara cackled as she started to sprint, with Lena tightening her grip around her neck, muttering about the injustice of it all into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans contine through to the girls second year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! Thank you to everybody who has given me comments and kudos, it means the world to me so thank you! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Hushed whispers could be heard behind the closed door to the potions classroom. It could be confirmed that the owners of those voices were again up to no good, seeing as how it was past curfew, and one of them belonged to kara danvers. Known for her shenanigans and inventive pranks, one could only assume that something memorable was about to occur. 

“Lee lee loo loo, have you found the scarab beetles yet?’ sang kara to her best friend, her eyes squinting in the darkness, trying to make out the labelling on the various jars and vials. 

‘How many times have I asked you to NOT call me that?’ Hissed back lena in resigned exasperation. “I can’t find anything in this bullshit lighting, can you please cast lumous?’ 

Kara smirked to herself, she knew lena secretly adored all the little lame nicknames she gave her, especially since she was the only one in lena’s life that called her any term of endearment. 

“Why can’t you cast it? Where is your wand?’ whispered back kara, now standing behind Lena in the darkness.

“We lost it in that batch of lime jello, and it disintegrated because we accidentally added tentacula acid instead of fruit juice, remember?’ Lena replied, now turning around to look kara in the eyes. 

‘Oh yeah” kara giggled in reply, her fingers pinching Lena’s hip playfully.

‘Now mother has to send me a new one. She is livid. She said father will be very disappointed in me. How could I have been so reckless?’ Lena whined while her arms flailed wildly, nearly toppling the several jars surrounding them. Kara quickly grabbed Lena’s slender, pale arms in her hands to help prevent any disasters. 

‘My little lee, it wasn’t your fault, I was the one that added the wrong ingredient anyway. What kind of kitchen is this school running? They are storing acid amongst fruit juices? Like come on Dumbledore. It's as if he wants to harm children, I swear.” Kara accused as she smoothed her thumbs along lena’s wrists, helping her calm her erratic breathing.

‘You’re right, as always.’ the dark-haired girl resigned. “Will you please cast lumos already so we can get out of here? I’m getting the creeps. That rat fermenting in the jar is giving me a death glare.” lena whispered to kara, her breath whispering across her cheek in the night air.

“Is it because she’s a Luthor?” Kara whisper-yelled at the jarred rat, causing Lena to laugh loudly before slapping her palm across her mouth in horror at her own recklessness. 

Kara felt her heart swell to twice its size upon hearing the tinkling laugh of the girl she adored so much. The way her eyes crinkled at the side, alight with mirth and playfulness. She couldn't help but reach for her best friends long strands of raven hair, twirling a section between her fingers. Lena smirked up at Kara upon feeling her hand in her hair, shaking her hips playfully and raising a questioning eyebrow at her friend.

‘Back to business’ declared Kara under her voice before whispering her incantation. Warm light spilled into the small storage cupboard, bringing the labels to light before them.

‘Scarab beetles, scarab beetles…’ muttered lena under her breath as her finger softly traced the labels before her, her eyes quickly flitting from jar to jar. 

Kara took this moment to secretly admire her best friend, who, even at this late hour, took a risk to her own house and personal record, offered to help kara look for the last ingredient to her potion. 

The blonde girl let her eyes trace over lena’s form, her long black hair brushing her back in gentle waves, her bright eyes shinning in the light protruding from kara’s wand, and her full lips muttering softly to herself as she searched fruitlessly for those stupid beetles. 

“Aha!’ Called Lena in victory, the jar now held by lena in her tiny hands while she smiled proudly at kara. Kara couldn’t help but grin happily back.

“Way to go Lena! Thats my girl!” She yelled proudly. ‘Thats my bitch right there!”

Their impromptu celebration dance was cut short due to the sound of slowly increasing footsteps outside the door. 

Both girls eyes widened in horror at each other before kara disarmed the light from her wand, lena also stuffing the jar into her robes before grabbing kara’s arm for reassurance in the darkness. 

Kara wrapped her arm around her smaller friends waist, puling her towards her firmly to try and calm her down. ‘Did you hear that?’ She mouthed to Lena, who nodded erratically in reply. 

They held their breath together, anticipating any more noises from the corridor. Kara smoothed her hand down lena’s back, feeling her heart-beat skyrocketing under her palm. Lena eyes were glistening in the moonlight from the window, the fear circulating in her orbs. 

After a minute of waiting to no result, Kara decided it was time to make a move. ‘Lee lee, should we should run before they come back? What if its professor Sneppy Snep?”

‘Are you talking about professor Snape?’ Lena chuckled back under her breath, her bad mood resolving, making room for soon to come adrenaline that came with their night time escapades. 

‘Yeah, but my version is more fun.’ Kara replied, a smile pushing through the corners of her mouth. 

‘Lets go now before your little sneppy friend can return to ruin my perfect record’ Lena mumbled into Kara’s neck, causing her to involuntarily shiver at the feeling. 

“Hey! He is NOT my friend. Believe me, I’ve tried but that man just doesn’t appreciate a good joke.’ Kara declared exasperatedly as she was tugged along by lena’s hand in hers.

Lena paused to hold her breath before opening the door, checking that the hallway was clear, before tugging kara along outside the room as quietly as possible. They slowly started their journey back to their common room, their hands still entwined. 

Suddenly, a resounding ‘meow’ cut through the air, freezing the blood in the girls bodies. Lena’s eyes locked with Kara’s before they both turned around to the source of noise from the hallway.

Three sets of eyes connected together as the bastard of a cat, Mrs Norris seemed to smirk at the pair, before slinking off at a great speed, seemingly seeking out her owner to signal him of the girls misbehaviour. 

Adrenaline seemed to finally hit Kara at an incredible speed, prompting her to quickly pull lena along with her at a sprint through the castle. 

“Holy balls holy balls!” Lena shouted into the darkness, apparently forgetting that it was past curfew and a teacher could be lingering around any corner of the castle. 

“That fucking cat oh my god! I swear to Merlin if we get caught I will flip my shit I am NOT kidding!’ Kara hollered as they cut corners and puffed up staircases that were ever-changing.

“I should have shut her in the stupid Broom closet a long time ago. I get up to too many shenanigans for her to be out here exposing me for the delinquent I am!’ Kara was truly fuming at this point, much to the surprise and amusement of Lena.

 

At long last the pair skidded to a halt before the painting of the fat lady, their breath burning in their chest while Lena doubled over, one hand clasping Kara’s, the other in a firm grip on the stupid jar of beetles. 

“Password?’ Prompted a posh voice, the painting coming to life and staring disapprovingly down at Lena and Kara. 

Kara threw her most charming smile at the painting before confidently declaring “thicc bih.’

“Ugh, fine.” Replied the fat lady in resignation as she swung forward. She so detested misbehaviour. 

Suddenly another accusing “Meow!” Could be heard down the staircase. 

“OH SHIT! Hollered Lena as she tugged Kara along incessantly, before slamming the painting shut behind them with a bang. 

Kara laughed loudly, her hand over her mouth while the other was in Lena’s grip, her adrenaline still peaking. 

“Come on, lets go to bed and hide these dang beetles for your lame potion.’ Lena whispered to kara and she pulled her along.

“Hey! A potion that makes everything taste like candy is not lame!” Kara declared, offended. 

Lena cackled in reply as she was chased up the staircase. It was finally time for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be developing Kara and Lena's relationship more as they get older. Hopefully Alex and the super-friends will make an appearance soon! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my work, it means everything :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more soft than I was planning, but I am a sucker for Supercorp fluff so I couldn't resist.  
> I find that I am writing these at work during my break time because that's the only moment that inspiration hits me so I hope you enjoy it!

A soft lull had finally settled upon the dormitory. Small puffs of air escaped relaxed lips every few seconds from the third-year girls that resided. Eyelashes were resting gently on full cheeks, on all but one. Lena Luthor, for all that she tried, could not fall asleep.

She twisted and turned, huffed and groaned fretfully, but sleep alluded her grasp. She was absolutely exhausted. Lena glared at the moonlight shining through the large windows, as it seemed to be mocking her. This wasn’t fair. 

Earlier that morning Lena was unfortunately on the receiving end of a howler, the most embarrassing and damaging thing a small teenager could receive in front of their peers. She had banged her head continuously on the firm wood of the dining table in the great hall as her mother’s voice was magnified throughout the room. Accusations and snide remarks of their utmost disappointment at Lena made the walls shake while Lena groaned into her hands. It seemed that Lillian wasn’t happy that Lena hadn’t received full marks for all of her subjects, with a resounding 99.9% marking the corners of her parchment. 

All eyes in the hallway, students and teachers alike followed Lena as she left the room, dejected and irritated. She hadn’t even been able to eat breakfast for goodness sake. But maybe that was her mother’s plan all along. She was soon followed by her best friend Kara Danvers, who trotted to her side, a crinkle firmly in place between her eyes. 

Kara took Lena’s hand in hers, trying to pull her to a stop, to no avail.

“Lena, look at me please?’

“Sorry, Lena’s not here right now, call back again later.’

“Lena this is a verbal conversation.’

“No, it isn’t.’

“Oh, my god.” Groaned Kara as she finally got a firmer grip on Lena’s wrist and was able to bring her to a stop, spinning her around to lock eyes in the process. 

“You know I love you right? You don’t need her approval to be important Lena. She doesn’t matter.’ Kara said softly, her head dropping, trying to catch Lena’s straying eyes. 

“I just wish I could do better.’ Lena mumbled under her breath, a bad habit of hers, she knew.  
“You are the bestest Lena!” Kara called out loudly in Lena’s face and she grabbed both of her arms, shaking her with each word as if it would enforce her point. 

“Kara, you know that isn’t a word, right?’ Lena sighed, dejected. 

“Now is not the time for grammar Lena. You know what I mean.’ Kara huffed, her head thrown back dramatically. She sighed, then gently grasped Lena’s soft, supple cheeks in both hands. Lena’s breath caught in her throat, her watering eyes locking with Kara’s with intensity. Silence descended upon the pair. The air stilled. It was as if the universe could tell this was a serious moment. 

“You, Lena Kieran Luthor, are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You are kind, beautiful, so, so smart, and you always smell like mint chocolate. You matter.’ Kara whispered softly, her eyes never breaking contact with her best friends. Her thumbs stroked up Lena’s cheeks softly, soothing her in an attempt to reinforce her message. 

Lena felt her heart rate skyrocket. She had never felt anything like this. Unconditional love and support? What was that? She couldn’t begin to comprehend what she was feeling, it was all too new. She slowly nodded, her hands coming up to cover Kara’s on her face. “Thank you, Kara.’ She mumbled.

Kara positively beamed, the spell breaking as she removed her hands, not before squishing Lena’s cheeks together, making her appear as a sort of distorted fish. “AHA! I’ve found Nemo!’ She cackled.

 

“Kara! That’s not funny!” Lena hollered at her friend as she launched herself at her, Kara emitting a howl of laugher as she took off down the staircase, Lena hot on her heels, the words of the howler temporarily forgotten. 

All up until now. All Lena could think of were the harsh, blistering words of her adoptive mother barbing at her in front of everybody in the castle. Lena just wanted desperately to sleep, and have this day be over. 

“Lee Lee?’ a voice whispered through the darkness, a familiar shock of bouncy blonde curls framing the face of her best friend. Kara’s eyes squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the shape of Lena’s bed. “Are you okay?’

Lena surprised Kara by shaking her head no. Nearly always she lied in an attempt to not burden her friend, but apparently not this time. 

“I can’t sleep. My brain won’t shut up.’

“Oh no.” Whispered Kara dramatically as she started to throw back her covers. “Not that shitty genius brain of yours that will one day crack the code on how to stop candy from making us fat!”

“Oh, hush you” Lena mumbled into her pillow, very aware of the four other girls that were presently sleeping in the surrounding beds. “I can’t sleep Kara. I just want this bloody day to be over.’

Kara now stood above Lena in her pyjamas, a fond expression on her face as she studied her best friend. “That’s okay Lee Loo, scoot over.’

“What?!” Lena whisper-yelled, lifting her head from the pillow finally to give her friend an affronted gaze.

“You heard me. Now scoot that cute butt over and make me some room. I wanna cuddle.’ Kara whispered as she forcefully pushed her way under the covers, her cold feet sliding down Lena’s Legs making her squeal.

“Kara this is your worst idea yet. What if we get caught?’ Lena mumbled. She could already feel her eyes getting heavy at the pressure from Kara’s arm around her waist, calming her down and grounding her to reality. Kara just hummed in response, her nose pressing softly against Lena’s neck. 

“I know we aren’t meant to share beds, but what are friends for? Kara smirked wickedly, her eyebrows wiggling in Lena’s direction, causing her to give an affronted scoff at the gesture. 

“I can’t believe you.’ The raven head girl chuckled.

‘You would be lost without me, my little spring roll.’ Kara teased. She slowly started to drag her finger up Lena’s jaw to the space above her eyebrow, repeating the motion is a soothing rhythm. Lena felt her eyes droop against her will.

“Just let go, you’ve been so good today. Let me do something nice for you.’ Kara whispered. Lena felt her heart clench and something in her lower body contract. 

‘Odd.’ She thought. She would have to analyse that feeling another time, maybe when she wasn’t so tired. However, it was now time for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the new chapter! If you do please let me know so I can have motivation to keep going. It helps to know that people actually like it :D  
> Thanks so much, until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and seek between two 14 year olds in a massive castle is never a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another cringe - filled chapter! I've been feeling super off these past two weeks so I'm sorry if it's terrible. I've been working really hard to make each chapter a bit better than the last. Hope you like it!

‘What do you mean, you’ve lost her?’ Alex Danvers asked slowly, hands resting firmly on her hips. 

“I mean, I was playing hide and seek, and who knew Lena was such a good hider? I swear she must have taken lessons when she was younger because I swear to merlin..’ Kara rambled, her hands wringing nervously as she looked around the room. 

Alex continued to glare disapprovingly at her little sister, exasperation abundantly clear on her young features. 

“You can’t just lose a person Kara. Tell me what happened, from the beginning.” Alex murmured, while her fingers massaged her temples. God knew she was too young for this kind of stress on the daily. 

“Well.’ Kara began as she sunk into the soft chair next to Alex, her tone softening as she realised her sister wanted to help her.

“We were playing hide and seek before potions, because Lena always gets wayyy anxious before class. Did you know that she thinks potions is her worst class? Its insane! Flying is her worst class I swear, girl can’t fly straight to save her life…’ Kara continued, getting off track again, lost in her thoughts. 

“Stick to the program Kara!’ Alex said loudly, her patience thinning as time went on. “We have a missing 14 year old here! Time is of the essence!’

“AH right!’ Kara said quickly. “Anyway, so I suggested we play hide and seek, so Lena took off towards the kitchens while I counted to 10.’ 

Alex paused in thought at this new revelation before replying, “The kitchens? How do you know where the kitchens are? Isn’t the entrance hidden?’ 

Kara looked stunned, her eyes bulging behind her glasses. She wasn’t supposed to say that.

“Okay don’t get mad but I heard from a friend of mine, well more of an acquaintance really, that if you tickle the pear on the painting of the fruit bowl it giggles and you can get access to the kitchens! They give you free chocolate eclairs Alex! Free!’ Kara exclaimed, her stomach starting to groan at the thought of the chocolaty treats. Her hands were waving around wildly as if this would emphasise her point more. 

Alex slapped her palm to her forehead in defeat. ‘Fuck this shit’. She thought. “Kara, I don’t care about that. Where is Lena?’ She stated word for word through gritted teeth. 

Kara hummed grumpily. ‘You should care Alex, they are the bomb. But anyway, Lena was heading that way but I know she didn’t go into the kitchens, she never wants to snack with me. Its quite sad really, she’s missing out. Anyway, I saw her running up the staircase but lost sight of her.’ Kara huffed. She really had no idea where her friend had gone.

‘Lets go have a look near that corridor now. Its been hours, she may have given up by now, knowing you’re not gonna be able to find her anyway.’ Alex conceded, her tone forcefully lightening in an attempt to cheer Kara up for sucking so bad at a game designed for 5 year olds. 

“Hell yeah lets go!” Kara hollered, drawing stares from fellow student’s in the otherwise quiet common room. She bounced to her feet, her arm pumping in the air with a newfound hope. “Super-friend’s to the rescue!” Kara shouted, her feet taking her out of the room and to the stop of the stairs, before she lost her balance and tumbled down the first flight.

“I’m okay I’m okay! Kara exclaimed, her pride still intact as she again began to race off to the third corridor, pulling Alex along in an attempt to get her to match her pace.

“Kara slow the hell down, Lena is probably fine. She could be in the library reading at a 7th year level for all we know.’

“Alex don’t be daft, we all know Lena reads at a Ministry level. And I checked the library. There wasn’t a hint of her there at all.’

The two girls finally reached the hallway where Lena was last seen. It was deserted.

“Oh what the fuck?!” Kara shouted in frustration.  
“Where is she?!”  
“LENA! LOO LOO” Kara screamed down the hall.

“LALALALALA LEEEENAAAA WHERE ARE YOU MY DUMB BITCH BEST FRIEND!” Kara screamed, her frustration at this point overflowing. 

Meanwhile, Alex was on her knees howling with laughter, red faced and choking. “Kara shut the hell up I can’t breathe!.’ 

However, Kara did not relent. If anything, her volume increased to insurmountable levels.

“Lena you better get out here before I bet your ass! You win! Game over! I just want my fucking chocolate eclairs!’

At this point Alex was laying on her stomach on the cold tiles, her face pressed into the floor while she wheezed. “Kara!” She choked, “Shut the fuck up before I cough up a lung!”. 

“I shall not! I need my little slippery snake Lee Loo back! Lena! “LOOLOOLOOLOO!” She screamed, her throat raw.

Suddenly both girls froze in fear at the sound of fast approaching footsteps, the loud words of a teacher reaching their ears. 

“WHO THE HECK IS YELLING BLOODY MURDER IN MY HALLS? I’m trying to enjoy my croissant!”

Alex screamed before rushing to her feet, yanking on Kara’s sleeve as the bolted from the scene.

“Shit, run! Lena can wait!” Alex demanded. Both girls rounded the corner before smacking right into the girl in question, who was now flat on her back, staring at them in shock. 

“Ouch Kara, dammit! Lena moaned, her hand reaching to rub at the sore spot on her head, eyes glaring wickedly at the girl in question. 

“LENA!” Kara called adoringly, tackling her friend for the second time as she wrapped her arms around her small frame, head burying in her hair.”I found you! And under the 24 hour time limit too!”

“24 hours? What kind of game of hide and seek is this?’ Alex replied, confused at her sisters antics.

“The hardcore kind, you muggle.’ Kara stated defiantly, her arms wrapping tighter around her friend, much to Lena’s secret enjoyment.

“Well now that this shit-show has resolved itself, I’m gonna bounce. Catch-ya.’ Alex concluded and she gave finger guns to the two girls before hurrying off, most likely to find her friend Maggie to spill the stupid events that just took place. 

********************************************************

The evening found both Kara and Lena in an intense game of Gobstones, their backs being warmed by the ethereal glow from the fire place. Kara looked up at her friend, who appeared lost in though, Lena’s eyebrows were furrowed and biting her lower lip in thought. 

“Heyyyy Lena?” Kara probed, breaking the once peaceful silence. 

Green eyes shot up to meet blue, amusement glinting in their depths. “Yessss Kara?’ Lena parroted back with a smirk. 

 

“Will you tell me where you were hiding? I promise I won’t take your spot next time we play!” She wheedled, displaying a full puppy dog pout, her eyes becoming huge and watery. 

Lena huffed before replying, eyes rolling to the tall ceiling. “Okay, first off, we are never playing again. It was a shit show. Secondly, I can’t tell you because I know you will use my hiding spot for the wrong reasons.’ She concluded. “Its your move Kara.’ She probed as a way of distraction from the subject, her black ball rolling to the centre of the circle. 

Kara wasn’t satisfied.

“Lena.”

“No.’

“Little bean?”

‘No.’

Kara sprawled herself on her back in defeat, starting to enter a full on tantrum, drawing eyes from the common room, much to Lena’s embarrassment. 

“Tell me Tell me! Tell me now! I promise I will be good! Best friends tell!” Kara jeered, flat on her back while her fists pounded the carpet with each word for emphasis. 

“No Kara.’ Lena retorted, trying to be strong.

“Lena!” Kara shouted as her hands continued to thump into the carpet.   
“Lena! Pretty please with a cheese stick on top?” Kara wheedled, her volume rising with each word. Their fellow peers just chuckled at the scene, too used to their antics to take it seriously. 

Lena looked into the desperate blue eyes beneath her, before sighing in resignation. Why did she even try? Kara always had a way to get her to talk. Pale hands reached into her hair to massage her head, feeling an ache approaching. 

It was if Kara could sense her defences dropping, a smile light up her face as she smirked up at her friend. Her arms reached in her direction, making grabby hands. 

“Help me up? We can be there and back before curfew!” Kara exclaimed in delight.

“Since when do you care about curfew? Lena retorted, her bad mood not all gone yet as she heaved Kara to her feet beside her.

“Since now, I have a stash of gummy unicorns that I hid in my bed and I need to be back before Alex returns from Quidditch practice and finds them!’

Lena couldn’t help but smile slightly at the thought, her mood improving as Kara swung an arm around her neck and smacked a wet kiss to her cheek as they made her way down the steps, with Lena leading the way. 

**********************************************************

As it turned out, the girls weren’t quick enough and the gummy bears had been devoured before Kara could save them. Lena had to drag kara’s wailing body away from the scene of the crime, promising her friend a way to cheer her up. 

Both girls were found ten minutes later cross-legged on the stone floor of the kitchens, stuffing their faces. Well, one girl was stuffing their face. 

“Fuck! This is the best thing I’ve ever had In my mouth.’ Kara moaned in ecstasy. 

“Kara! SHHHH!” Lena hissed, her eyes darting around the poorly lit room rapidly. 

Kara tutted in reply, her head shaking side to side, making her curls bounce erratically. “Lena, come on. This is the best chocolate eclair I’ve ever had. You need to try it!”

“What am I going to do with you?” Lena mumbled around a mouthful of pastry, Kara forcefully pushed it harder against Lena’s mouth with gusto.

“Chew bitch! It tasted like that one chocolate eclair I found at the gas station that one time.’

Lena gave her friend a disapproving look while she rubbed cream off her bottom lip with her thumb. “I’m not even going to ask about that.’ She chuckled.

Kara however, didn’t respond. Her eyes were trained on the movement of her friends finger. Lena’s finger, now being sucked softly by her lips to remove the excess cream. The soft, full lips applying pressure to her fingers. Kara felt as if she was underwater, her heart thumping in her ears as her eyes remained trained on her friends motions.

“…ra?’

‘..Kara?”

“Kara!”

Kara jumped out of her trance at the sound of her friends voice calling for her attention. “Hrmm?’ She responded, forcefully keeping her vision at eye level with her friend while her cheeks burned hot.

“You zoned out there for a second.’ Lena said softly, looking at her friend with slight concern. Her fingers started to twist with the ends of her hair again, a nervous habit she never managed to quit. 

“Oh yeah, you’ve just got something stupid on your face.’ Kara nearly shouted in response, her voice internally screamed at her for what a stupid fucking thing that was to say.

“Oh, sorry.’ Lena chucked self-consciously, her hands instantly raised to rub at her cheeks, nose, then perfect eyebrows. 

Kara shuffled closer on her butt, gently grasping Lena’s hands to stop her rapid motions. With a new-found rush of bravery, Kara met her friends eyes and smiled at her. 

“It’s okay my little dumpling. Let me help.” Kara whispered softly, slowly moving closer to Lena’s face. Their lips brushed together gently, Kara was waiting of a sign of permission or rejection before proceeding.

Kara’s heart started to nearly go into cardiac arrest as she felt Lena enthusiastically reciprocate, her plump lips opening slightly, a moan falling between them as her lips moved against her best friends. 

Kara couldn’t help but start giggling as she thought about their current situation. The kiss broke, much to both the girls dismay. Kara was now bent over double, while Lena stared disapprovingly at her friend, her new-found libido growling in disappointment. 

“Lena I’m sorry, but the House elves are staring at us and I can’t handle it. I’m not ready to perform publicly yet.’ Kara wheezed, hands clutching her ribs.

Lena started to laugh as well, lying on the floor of the kitchens at 1am, chocolate all over her friends robes and cream in their hair. She held out her arms for Kara to help her stand up, before she fell into her grasp while still laughing loudly. 

Kara steadied them both before smoothing back Lena’s black tresses, eyes glazed with fondness while she took on her best friend. Lena’s cheeks were flushed with mirth, cream on her eyebrow and a smile shining in her eyes for the first time in weeks. “You know I love you more than anything, right?” Kara said softly, never breaking eye contact. 

Lena felt her heart stop before a shaky smile overtook her face. “I know now.’ She replied. Her heart couldn't stop humming in her chest happily, like a butterfly who had found the flower it had been looking for forever. 

Both girls grinned stupidly at each other before lips met again. They knew they shouldn’t be there, but at that moment, they couldn’t find it in themselves to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn these two idiots will be the death of me I stg. The whole Supercorp fandom combusted today because Katie ( My Queen) wore a snapback lmao I love y'all. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter :D
> 
> If you did please let me know, comments and kudos really inspire me to keep writing. 
> 
> Thank you, until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hijinks continue.  
> Kara hasn't developed a mature palette and Lena just wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry I haven't updated for such a long time.  
> I got diagnosed with anxiety and depression and have been working through working full time and studying.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think :D

Darkness had descended upon Hogwarts. Nothing could be heard in the hallways; other than the odd hoot of an owl, and the steady footsteps of a disgruntled professor doing supervision. 

Two bright blue eyes were the only sight of movement in the Gryffindor dormitory. They glistened with excitement in the moonlight from the window, until they finally landed upon her target. Kara danvers rolled out of her place under the blankets and quietly padded to her girlfriends four-poster bed. 

A gentle hand brushed through dark tresses as Kara attempted to wake Lena up as calmly as possible. The last thing she wanted right now was one of the other girls waking up and throwing a biting book at her head again. It still hurt from the last time.

“Hmm no more sugar mice..please Alex no…I am going to be sick.” Lena mumbled in her sleep, her head rolling on her soft pillow. Kara muffled a laugh in her fist while she continued her relentless tapping on Lena’s head to stir the tired girl. 

A final mumble was heard before Lena peeked open a sad green eye at her aforementioned girlfriend. “Please, Kara for the love of all that is good and holy. Not another rendezvous” she grumbled into her elbow while rubbing her tired eyes. 

Kara, however, was not at all dismayed her her girlfriend’s less than enthusiastic reaction. Now that she was finally awake, the fun could begin. Kara crouched down to her love’s level before softly kissing her nose. 

“My little Lena, this is the perfect time for what I have planned for us! With the Easter holiday next month we need to prepare! Honeydukes has got a secret candy that I need to get my hands on. Alex bet me a turn on her new Firebolt that I wouldn’t figure out a way to find out. We need to go now before everyone wakes up. I think I’ve figured out where the secret passageway is. 

Kara was on a full on whispered ramble, her eyes gleaming with a manic excitement. Lena just grumbled quietly in resignation. 

The pair quickly got dressed before descending the cold stone staircase hand in hand. 

After exiting the portrait hole Lena’s heart froze in her throat. A voice was disturbing the silence down the hallway. 

“Fuck!” Whispered Kara.  
“That sounds like professor Sneppy Snep. Gotta dash!”

 

There was a quick gasp of air, and stifled whispers were hidden under palms that pressed against Kara’s face. It appeared that the two girls were once again up to no good. A warm wet tongue slipped through her lips and wet Lena’s hand. 

“Ew gross! Kara!” Lena quietly exclaimed as she furiously wiped her hand on her robes.

Kara just smirked while crossing her arms across her chest. “I have never heard you complain about my tongue before.’ She winked. 

Lena shoved Kara’s arm off her as it attempted to playfully wind around her shoulders. This is so not the time right now.” She growled with a pout.

Kara replied with a pout of her own. She brought her arms around Lena’s neck from behind and chuckled in her ear. 

“Are you still mad because I woke you up?’ 

Lena unfortunately slumped against Kara’s form. She was weak when it came to Kara, and it seems she always had been. 

“I am mad because we have a very important Arithmancy class in the morning and I am not at all prepared! You know what happens if I don’t get an O in all of our OWL’s Kara.’ Lena replied. 

Kara took a moment to study her girlfriend. Lena’s pale face was tense, eyes cloudy and her right hand was twisting her long, dark hair around her fingers. A nervous habit of hers since she was little. 

Lena always seemed to become easily overwhelmed when it came to her studies. She got a tremendous amount of pressure from her adoptive mother, and the effects showed their results with Lena’s actions. Sleep was hard to come by these past few months as the pressure built, and dark circled had taken up permanent residence under the young girls eyes. 

Kara had trouble understanding the true extent of her girlfriends relationship with her parents. She had never known anything but love and support from her sister Alex and her Mother. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Lena, gently swaying her from side to side. She knew Lena appreciated the gesture, when she snuggled in deeper and turned her nose into her neck. 

“You know that you are amazing right? A poor grade doesn’t make you a monster or an idiot. You’re the smartest person I’ve ever known.” Kara murmured in Lena’s ear while rubbing her arms up and down her back. 

Lena sniffled in reply before nodding reluctantly. “I just can’t believe you woke me up to find the secret passage to Honeydukes. I already told you that Hermione Granger told me during charms class. It’s behind that statue of the witch.”

That shook Kara out of her stupor. She looked at Lena with mischief and excitement dancing in her eyes. 

“Well why didn’t you just say so! Away we go!’ Kara hollered, her voice echoing down the hallway before she broke into a sprint.

 

Lena growled in disapproval as her wrist was snagged in a tight grip by her girlfriend. She had nobody to blame but herself. “I shouldn’t have told her about the passageway. Merlin knows her sugar addiction is already passing dangerous territory.” Lena thought in resignation.

A smile slowly graced her face as she thought of a future like this. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)  
> Have a great day.  
> Love these crazy cats and their chemistry.  
> Can't wait for Katie in her suit on Supergirl tbh.  
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever posted, so sorry if it wasn’t very good lmao whoops. I’ve been in the supercorp fandom since 2016 so I’m just happy to contribute after all this time tbh. Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
